Mari
Mari, created for Space Pirates by Hana. Sheet Race: Glypher (GM approval, yo! ^_~) Name: Mari Age: "These are things we do not speak of." Position Desired: Ship's Doctor. Physical appearance: Mari is obviously a Glypher, with paper-white skin and extremely long black hair the lusterless color of empty space, and eyes so dark an ultramarine that in low light they seem black. She is small, standing at only 4'11", and very thin, retaining an almost childlike physique. While not strong, she lightning-quick, and highly flexible. Her glyphs are not normally visible, placed on her back. On her left shoulder blade is an intricate knot of organic curves, so complicated that even tracing the line with a finger one might not be able to do so in one single path. After a long while of staring, though, someone familiar with the Glypher's language would realize the word hidden within was "Succor." Scrawled across her lower back, where her spine meets her hipbone is a series of slash-like black marks that start and end suddenly, spelling out the word "Blink." Mental Characteristics: Mari is an avid reader, but will not watch television. At all. She's extremely quick-witted, and sometimes speaks in ways that puzzle people with lesser intelligence. In addition to her glyph powers, she is also a telepath, able to read other's thoughts and judge their conditions at a glance, and she also has minor telekinesis abilities. General Physical Look: Her hair is so ridiculously long that if it were unbound it would trail behind her on the ground for at least half a meter. Normally, she keeps her hair bound up in an intricate series of braids, with a long tail of unbound hair that hangs nearly to the ground. She wears a midnight black robe that is simple in its construction, with bell sleeves six inches too long for her arms. One side of the body of the garment is far wider and longer than the other, the hem tapered to a triangular point, which is wrapped twice around her body and secured with a wide white sash that matches the white collar and simple hem decoration of the robe. She wears no shoes, or any sort of covering over her dainty feet, which are revealed by the front parting of the robe, the hem dragging behind her. She carries no weapons at all, unless you count the pointed sticks used to hold some of the braids up. Personality: Mari is an oddity even among Glyphers. Her moods are mercurial and change for absolutely no discernable reason. She has no interest in blending in with humans or other races. She has an odd way of speaking, confusing pronouns and referring to almost exclusively as "we." She seems to have no fear, and has trouble with the concepts of personal space and personal posessions. She rarely gets angry, but when she does, she's a force to be reckoned with. Cash on hand/Cash for Investment: '''None '''Reason for becoming a pirate: "We do not argue with destiny." Category:Characters Category:Hana's Characters